


Fam

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fam

Matt had a father. 

And then he was lost to him. 

But he gained an older brother and a little sister. 

Skye, his adorable sister who was abandoned. 

And Clint who was deaf.

Like Matt was blind.

They became a family. 

Never to be broken.


End file.
